Surprises
by Lisa4
Summary: Serenity suddenly feels sick...what could possibly be the cause of her abrupt illness?


Title: Surprises  
Author: Lisa  
Rating: PG  
Author's Notes:  
*giggles* Well, here's another very short story done by me! *sighs* I've started so many stories...but don't worry, I plan to finish each and every one of them in due time. Anyway, this story takes place in Crystal Tokyo, a few years after the birth of Chibi-Usa. I know it doesn't have a really original plot, but I didn't copy word-for-word off of someone else's either. That's all I have to say for now, enjoy! Please e-mail!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
**************  
Serenity ran throughout the palace, her happy laughter echoing in the palace walls. The senshi watched as their Queen was being chased by their King. "Will they ever stop?" Minako asked.  
  
"What is the matter Endymion? Not getting old are you Mamo-chan?" Serenity teased while running wildly, her pigtails bouncing behind her.   
"Usako...be a good queen and give me my treaty papers right now." Endymion replied, teeth clenched in mock anger. In reality, Endymion really did need a break from all the paperwork he was doing, and Serenity was just the break he needed. Now if only he would acknowledge it...  
"Endy, do you supposedly consider that I would give it to you just like that? Come get it." was her response as Serenity took off again, full speed.   
"Sere.." Endymion shook his head in despair. 'Perhaps I should take a break.' He thought. At least it was something he needed, and Serenity would then stop with her taking off with his important documents again.  
  
Serenity looked behind to see if Endymion was coming. To her disappointment, he was nowhere in sight. Serenity exhaled a breath of air, wiping perspiration from her forehead as she caught her breath.  
"Mama?" a tiny voice called out to Serenity. Serenity turned around, a smile on her face.   
Serenity bent down. "Yes, Chibi-usa?"  
"You and Daddy playing tag again?" The pink haired five year old girl asked, a curious look on her face. Serenity smiled inwardly. Chibi-Usa was just surrounded with innocence. The kind that children her age had. 'I wonder if I could experience the magical feeling of a newborn baby in my arms again,' Serenity thought to herself. She shook her head 'Probably not.'  
"Yes, Chibi-usa, we were," she answered her daughter. "Now go along now, before Daddy comes after you for not being in bed."  
Chibi-usa's eyes went wide. "You will not tell Daddy that I did, will you Mommy?"   
Serenity laughed, her eyes scintillating with love. "No, I will not."  
"You promise?"   
"Yes, now go on." Serenity embraced her daughter before sending her off. "Night Mommy."  
"Goodnight Chibi-usa." Serenity smiled towards Chibi-Usa's subsiding form. "It would be nice to have another child..."   
  
Serenity clutched the papers in her hand, grinning widely as she hearkened Endymion's footsteps coming closer.  
"Mamo-chan...come and get it..." she stated in a singsong voice, swinging the papers over her head.  
"Usako..." Endymion slowly advanced towards the Queen. "Give me my papers."  
"If only you give me what I want."  
"Oh?" Endymion walked over to Serenity. "And what is that?" He placed a small butterfly kiss on her neck, inflicting a groan of comfort from Serenity.  
"You will just have to find out." With that, Serenity took off running again, her joviality following her.   
"Not again." Endymion moaned. He threw his hands up in exasperation, and once again, preceded to take off after his wife.  
  
Serenity arrived at their bedchambers, and walking in, decided to change into more 'suitable' clothing.  
By the time she had finished, Endymion was standing by the doorway, shaking his head. "Usako, Usako," he muttered. "How can I resist you?" Endymion wrapped his arms around Serenity, placing butterfly kisses on her bear neck. "You are so beautiful..." he breathed to her.  
"Why thank you, my king." Serenity teased happily.  
"You are most welcome my queen."   
They walked over to the bed, Endymion laying Serenity on it.   
"Usako...Aishiteru..." he managed to say in between kisses.  
"Mmm...Aishiteru too Mamo-chan."  
Let us just say that the rest of their night was thoroughly enjoyable... (AN: Hey what did you expect with a rated PG fic?)  
  
Serenity woke up next morning to find Endymion missing. Getting up and hurriedly dressing herself, she went straight to Endymion's office, where she just knew Endymion was there.   
Sure enough, he was.   
  
"Mamo-chan, still working hard as usual I see," she said as she walked in. Endymion looked up.  
"Usako, up so early?" he teased, knowing very well that it was ten o'clock.   
"Haha. Very funny." She walked over to him, and closed the book that Endymion was reading out of at the moment. "Mamo-chan, you need to take a break." She started to massage Endymion's shoulders. "Come on, what do you say?"  
Despite the fact that Endymion needed a break so badly, Endymion turned down the offer. "I am sorry Usako, but I cannot. I have to get this finished. After it is, I will take a break, I promise."  
"Sure you will." Serenity muttered before leaving the office, shaking her head in despair.  
*Two Months Later*   
"So it has come to the conclusion that.." Serenity suddenly stopped talking, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. The people of the room all stared at her, a look of confusion as to why she stopped on their faces.   
She smiled at them before putting a hand over her forehead. Endymion saw this drastic change in Serenity's behavior.  
"Everyone, meeting is adjourned," he simply stated, a very concerned look on his face as he glanced at his wife.  
  
Serenity smiled at the people before leaving. Once outside, she leaned against the wall, feeling miserable. "Why do I feel this way?" she asked out loud, breathing deeply. "I feel as if I was sick with the flu...or even worse."  
"Usako?" Endymion walked beside her and put a hand on her forehead. "No temperature," he murmured, then grinned at her a bit. "This is not some trick to stop me from going into my office and not coming out for a week right?"  
"Very funny Endy." Serenity shot him a tired look. "Seriously, I do not feel well at all."   
Endymion nodded. "Why do not you go and lay down?" he suggested, gently nudging her on the shoulder. "I will be there to see you shortly."  
  
Serenity sighed. Even with her sick, Endymion still chose work before her. I mean, Serenity loved Endymion, but sometimes, Endymion just needed to show how much he loved her back. A few times is not enough to really, fully convince a girl. No, he needed to tell her that he loved her all the time.  
"All right Mamo-chan." With a slight moan, Serenity started to walk towards Endymion and her's bed chambers. After walking a few steps, she stopped. "Mamo-chan?" she half asked, half stated. "I really do not feel good...I think..." Without another word, Serenity fainted.  
"Usako!" Endymion ran over, and caught her just in time. "Usako?" He shook her, but with no avail. "Hang on Usako," he breathed to her, and brushed a strand of Serenity's hair out of her eyes. "Everything will be okay," he whispered, stroking her hair lovingly.  
  
"Daddy, what is wrong with Mommy?" Chibi-usa walked out of her room, wiping sleep out of her eyes.   
Endymion looked up, forcing a smile on his face. "Chibi-usa, I need you to do something for Daddy all right? Go call Sailor Mercury over here right now, and tell her it is an emergency. Go on now Honey."  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes, Chibi-usa?"  
"Will Mammy be okay?" She inquired, just like any five year old would, her big red eyes blinking curiously.  
"I hope so. Now go find Ami and tell her to come here."  
"Ok Daddy."  
  
Chibi-usa ran fast down the halls, bumping into servants, and crashing into just about everyone.  
"Small Lady!" A servant gave her a glare as they stared at the pile of what used to be a pile of dishes.  
"Oops. I am very sorry!" she hollered, and started to run again.  
"Ami!" Chibi-usa called, out of breath. "Ami.." Ami walked over to her.   
"Chibi-usa. Hi Little One. And what brings you here?" Ami bent down until she was eye level with the girl. "I trust your mommy and daddy are not still playing 'tag', are they?"  
"No, it is not that Ami. Mommy...she was...and then Daddy was..and then I ran, and I bumped into like everyone...and they all got mad at me and...I am so scared Ami." Chibi-usa went into Ami's arms, her wet tears soaking Ami's shirt.  
"Shh...it will be all right Chibi-usa." Ami soothed, hugging her tightly. She waited until Chibi-usa calmed down a little. "Now, tell me what you were trying to say. I did not quite understand you the first time."  
"Well, Mommy is ill and Daddy wanted you to go over there..." Chibi-usa required to go no further as Ami got up straightaway, and taking the youngster's hands in hers, started to walk towards the direction Chibi-usa had run from.   
"Mama will be all right, right Ami?"   
Ami grinned a smidgen. "Sure. Sere has always been a strong girl." They walked in silence after that.  
  
Endymion sat at a chair by the bed, clutching Serenity's hand. "Oh Usako...maybe I was working too much," he whispered to her, smiling bitterly.  
"King Endymion?"  
"Ami, do come in." Endymion gestured for her to come in. "And please...no formalities. You know how Serenity and I dislike it."  
Ami nodded understandingly. "So Mamoru-san, how is Usagi-chan? Do you know of her condition?"  
Endymion shook his head slowly. "No, just that she was feeling sick, and fainted." He gently squeezed Serenity's hand. "I guess I failed to notice that Serenity was more tired these days," he replied in a melancholy tone. "Usako..."   
Ami caught a glimpse of a tear forming in Endymion's eyes. 'Oh how much he loves Usagi-chan,' she thought to herself.   
  
"Can you do anything to help her?" Endymion's voice ceased Ami's thoughts.   
"I believe so. Let me just run a little checkup with her." She took out her mini computer.   
Typing very fast, Ami preceded to scan Serenity. The mini computer beeped a few times before dying off.   
"Well, this was very unexpected." Ami's face held much surprise and excitement in them. She smiled brightly, very happy. "Mamoru-san, I would be the first to say that Serenity is fine. She just needs to rest. Actually, if you two would have known what was going on, this sudden sickness of Usagi-chan's would not be a surprise at all."  
"What?" Endymion was extremely confused. 'Just what exactly is Ami getting at?' He asked himself. "Thank you Ami, for you help."  
"Yes, sir. I trust you will be staying with Usagi-chan for a little while.  
"Of course."  
"Good. Be prepared for a surprise coming your way Mamoru-san."  
"Uh, sure. But what is that supposed..." Endymion turned around to find Ami already gone with Chibi-usa following suit.   
  
"Ami, what surprise?" Chibi-usa questioned, looking up at Ami.  
"Something I just know you would like." Ami acknowledged, and patting Chibi-usa on the head, left.  
"I wonder what it is. Oh well." The happy girl skipped down the hall, her pink pigtails bouncing behind her.  
She stopped by her parents' doorway and peeked in clandestinely. "What is Daddy doing?" She asked out loud, a confused look marring her childish characteristics. "Is he giving mouth-to-mouth to Mommy?" (AN: Get it? Or not...)  
  
Endymion leaned down, his lips lightly brushing Serenity's. "Sere..." he whispered to her, causing her to move in her somewhat peaceful sleep. "Time to wake up."  
Serenity groaned, and turned to her other side before her eyelashes fluttered apart. "Mamo-chan?" she asked dazedly, still looking tired.  
"How are you feeling?" he inquired, concerned for her health.  
"I am feeling better," was her answer. Serenity sat up in bed, a grin forming instantly. "What about you and all your work?"   
"Oh Usako, you just had to bring that up, did not you?"   
Serenity giggled. "Yes, I did."  
"Sere," Endymion started to say, wrapping his arms around his wife, "you are the most important person to me. You come first. I am sorry for not showing you that recently, but from now on, I promise that you will come first."  
"Do you mean that?"   
"Of course."  
Serenity blushed. "Aishiteru Mamo-chan."  
"Aishiteru Usako," he murmured, stroking her hair.  
"Ami wanted to talk with you about something. Why do not you go see her?"  
"All right, will do." Serenity got up, and left Endymion alone in the room. "I wonder what she has to say..."  
  
Serenity stepped into the room, an instant smile forming on her face as she saw her old friend. "Ami-chan." Ami looked up from her work.   
"Usagi-chan. Come in." She addressed Serenity using her old name. "Are you feeling better?"   
"I am, and Mamo-chan is actually there in my room." She giggled. "That is a first."  
"Usagi-chan." Ami answered, a giggling alongside with her, "You know Mamoru-san loves you no matter how much he neglects to show it."   
"I know." Serenity sat down and sighed. "So, Mamo-chan told me you wanted to tell me something. Now is the time to do so."   
"Be prepared Usagi-chan. You know why you felt sick all of a sudden?"  
"Go on." Serenity held her breath. Maybe it was...was she had prayed for.  
"Congratulations Usagi-chan!" Ami hugged a very stunned Serenity.  
"You mean...I am going to be a mother again?" she asked, her eyes wide as saucers.  
"Why yes Usagi-chan."  
"I..do not know what to say--"she managed to say out, a hand over her heart. "Oh, I better go tell Mamo-chan. Boy would he be surprised! Thank you Ami, for everything."  
  
Serenity entered the room to find Endymion reading a thick book. "Mamo-chan." Serenity squealed with barely contained excitement, and jumped into his awaiting arms. "Guess what?"  
"What?" Endymion smiled down lovingly at his wife.  
Instead of answering, Serenity placed Endymion's hand on her stomach. "You are going to be a father all over again," she whispered to him, eyes shining and full of love.  
"I...I...."   
A thump was heard as Endymion fainted, with Serenity looking down at him innocently.  
"Uh..it was not me? Are you all right Mamo-chan?"  
************  
There's the conclusion to my short story! *giggles* Hope you've enjoyed, and please, minna, don't hesitate to send me comments of any sort. I know this story lacks detail, descriptions, and was a little rushed, but I gave it my best shot! What can I say? I'm just starting out with my writing! ^_^ My e-mail address is LisaZUMstories@aol.com. Well, that's all I have to say for now, ja ne!  
This story written and posted February 2001, edited November 2001.  



End file.
